Unexplained Emotions
by Joudama1
Summary: I suck at summaries. Trunks is kidnapped by 17 and 18 and Bulma is sick. Some sudden emotions come to 17 changing everything. NOT A ROMANCE FIC


Unexplained Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, so please don't sue me.

Authors Note: This takes place in the Future Timeline, but Trunks never met Gohan. He didn't train with Gohan, and he didn't become a super saiyan when Gohan died. This takes place a month after Gohan's Death

* * * * * * * * * * 

"I am so bored." exclaimed 18. "Let's go blow something up!" 17 suggested. "We blew up a whole city yesterday it's no fun anymore." complained 18 "We haven't had any fun since we killed Gohan." "Yeah, that's true." said 17. "I think we broke all the cool toys." 18 said with obvious anger in her voice "Humans die too quick." "My dear sister, who always wants to get it over with, did I hear you correctly?" said 17 in a mocking tone. "Well, they do." said 18. "You are wrong about all the cool toys being broken." said 17 with a evil smirk forming on his face "Vegeta had a son."

* * * * * * * * * * 

Trunks was writing in his journal sitting in his father's old gravity room. 

"I miss him even though I didn't really know him. They took him from me when I was only a baby. Now I am 14, I am no longer that baby, but I am not yet a man. I know that they will come for me. I am terrified of them. I can only hope they don't come until I have completed my training. I don't have a chance against them until I become a super saiyan." 

He got up and tucked the tear stained journal under his arm and walked toward the door.

He opened the door to reveal his mother with a worried expression on her face. "Trunks you have been in there for hours." she said. "I didn't mean to worry you mother." he replied continuing on his way toward the house." I just don't know what I would do without him." Bulma told herself walking toward the garden. "I just don't know what I would do without her." Trunks told himself opening the back door.

* * * * * * * * * * 

"Are we almost there 17?" asked 18 impatiently. "Not much longer." answered 17. "Well, you could at least speed up." said 18. 17 pressed the gas petal to the floor and looked to 18 with a "are you happy now" look on his face. "That's better." she said.

* * * * * * * * * * 

Trunks awoke with a start. He had a vision. "They are coming for me!" he said to himself "I have to get out of here!" He hastily scribbled a note that told his mom he was doing some training and would be back in a week. He then headed to the door.

He opened the door to reveal his worst nightmare. The androids were standing right there smirking in his face. He went to scream but 17's cold hand covered his mouth He dragged the terrified demi-saiyan to the van they had arrived in and threw him into the back.

18 sat beside Trunks just incase he tried anything stupid and 17 got into the drivers seat.

Trunks choked down the tears that were begging to come out, showing what he had of his father in him. 

He retained his pride throughout the ride, but when they arrived at their destination he cracked. They grabbed his arms pulling him out of the van. "Please, don't kill me yet, just one more year!" he begged. The androids laughed and dragged him into what used to be Dr. Gero's lab but was now their home. 

They dropped him and he jumped back up punching 18, but was knocked back to the floor by a kick from 17. "Stupid boy." spat 17 "Face the facts, you belong to us now." "I belong to no one." growled Trunks getting up again. 17 spun him around and pushed him face first to the ground keeping his foot on his back so he couldn't get up again. "Just like his father, he never knows when to quit." said 18. She knelt down beside him and said "You do belong to us. You ..." "No!" Trunks interrupted. 17 pressed his foot harder on Trunks' back making him scream in pain and said "I would listen to her if I were you. Unless you would rather me tell you, but I have my own way of getting a point across." He pushed his foot hard on Trunks again illustrating what he meant by that. No matter how hard Trunks tried to stop the tears they just kept coming. 

"As I was saying." said 18 "You can't fight us. All you can do is cry." Both 17 and 18 laughed at this. "I must admit I expected more from the son of Vegeta." said 17 "Your father is so disappointed right now." 17 took his foot off Trunks' back and picked him up by his hair. "Vegeta would've killed you himself if he had seen that you were this pathetic." stated 18.

17 dragged Trunks down the hall by his hair, overhearing Trunks saying "God, Why me?" 17 devilishly replied "There is no God, If there is then I am him." He then locked Trunks in a small room with no windows except a small one on the door..

Trunks sat alone in that small dingy room. The only thing in there other than him was a moldy cot, a moth-eaten blanket, and a few pieces of broken chalk. He picked up a piece of chalk and started drawing on the floor. Every once in a while he noticed 17 looking through the small window on the door and curled up in the corner. Once he left Trunks would continue drawing. 

He had drawn a life size picture of his mother. He curled up on the floor next to it covered by the ugly torn blanket and fell asleep, but his dreams were haunted by the androids. The relief of sleep did not last long for him. He prayed that someone would take care of his mother and not let those monsters get to her. Finally he fell asleep again.

* * * * * * * * * * 

17 woke with a start after having a terrible dream. He got dressed. He then flew out of his window on his way to watch the person who always made him feel better... Bulma.

* * * * * * * * * * 

Bulma woke up to find, instead of the warm hug she usually gets from her son in the morning, a sloppy note that said....

Mom,

I have gone training. I will try to be back in a week but if I am not, please don't worry. I Love You mom.

Love,

Trunks

"That boy, always training." she said to herself. She stood silent for a moment, but then her knees gave out and she fell.

* * * * * * * * * * 

Trunks woke with 17 hunched over him and jumped back. 17 laughed and said "You miss your mother." "N-no" Trunks stuttered trying to cover the drawing with the tattered blanket. 17 grabbed Trunks' hand with surprising gentleness and pulled the blanket off the drawing. "You draw well." he said not letting go of Trunks. Trunks was to shocked to reply, 17 gave him a complement. That just didn't fit right with him. He jerked his hand away and backed into the corner. 17 laughed and left the room, leaving Trunks completely clueless as to what just happened.

* * * * * * * * * *

17 walked into the den where 18 was sitting reading an old comic. "Well, what was he doing?" asked 18 not looking up from her reading. "He was drawing." replied 17. "Why haven't we killed him yet 17?" asked 18. "I think he is fun to watch." answered 17. "Whatever." said 18. "Do we have a mother 18?" asked 17.

* * * * * * * * * * 

Bulma woke up in a hospital bed. Unaware of how she got there or why she was there. She tried to get up. "Ms. Brief you need to lie down." said a nurse. "Why am I in the hospital?" Bulma asked the nurse. "A... um... young man found you unconscious and brought you here." she answered "The doctor can answer more of your questions. He will be here in a moment." The nurse left the room so quickly you would think her house was on fire.

* * * * * * * * * *

Trunks was actually scared more because 17 had been nice to him. Trunks now drew Gohan on the wall. 18 came in and yelled "Come here boy!" 17 walked up behind her. Trunks slunk down in the corner and repeatedly shook his head no. 17 walked over the picture of Bulma. "Don't you love her Trunks?" asked 17 standing on it. Trunks didn't answer. "Trunks..." 17 said in an amused tone "I asked you a question." 17 started walking towards Trunks. "YES! I love her." he screamed hoping 17 would except his answer now and leave him alone. 17 stepped back over to the Bulma picture. "She is pretty." He said "All the more reason you should listen to us, because if you don't something bad might happen to her." 17 spat. Trunks, who was now crying, choked "Fine, whatever you want just leave her alone."

* * * * * * * * * * 

"Ms. Brief I am afraid you have a heart virus." said the doctor. "I what?" Bulma asked not believing what she heard. "It has reached a stage we cannot treat." he continued. "So I am just going to die!" she said not wanting to believe this. "To be realistic, you have maybe six weeks." he said. "No, I can't leave my son alone! I can't!" Bulma burst into tears as the doctor left the room switching off the lights so she could sleep. 

"You won't be leaving him alone." said a deep monotone voice from a dark corner. "Who's there?" asked Bulma. "I am the one who brought you here." it said walking toward her. His face dimly lit by the moonlight from the window she recognized him as none other than 17. He rushed to her and covered her mouth before she could scream. "I am not here to harm you Bulma, I tried to save your life by bringing you here. I am not here to take it, I am here to talk." he said removing his hand.

* * * * * * * * * *

18 led Trunks outside. Trunks thought this was his chance for freedom and a fierce fight erupted between them. At first it looked as if Trunks had a chance, but he got tired. 18 had a never-ending energy supply so of course she stayed just as strong as she was in the beginning resulting in a terrible beating for Trunks. This was her plan. She wanted to fight him. She thought it would be fun.

17 landed on the ground beside 18. "I see you decided to fight the boy." he said. "That was fun!" yelled 18 "now I feel like killing a few humans just to top it off. Coming 17?" "No I think I'll just watch a movie or something" 17 replied. "Suit yourself" said 18 taking off into the now dark sky. 17 picked up the now unconscious Trunks and took him to his own bedroom.

* * * * * * * * * * 

Trunks woke up feeling a terrible pain in his shoulder. Without opening his eyes he tried to jerk away from the source of this pain and winced when he found someone was holding him there. He opened his eyes to see most of his wounds dressed and 17 doing something to his shoulder. "AHH, what are you doing? That hurts!" yelled Trunks. 17 felt oddly sorry for this poor 14 year old boy. "Hold still, I'll be done soon." he said holding Trunks a little tighter with his left arm, now that he was awake. "Please, Stop." Trunks begged. "Stop, being such a baby."17 said. "AHH What exactly are you AHH doing to me!" Trunks whined. "Stitching." said 17. "With what, a knitting needle?" Trunks screamed. 17 laughed and said "Well, It's a little hard to do it with one hand." "Well, then use both hands." Trunks yelled. "Hey, you need to calm down. Or do I have to knock you back out." said 17. "No, No, No need for AAAHH that." replied Trunks. "There finished." said 17 taping some gauze over Trunks' injured shoulder.

"Where are we?" asked Trunks noticing they were not in the dingy pit he stayed in. "We are in my room." answered 17 "Now turn over, I want to see how bad your back looks." Trunks turned over and shivered as 17's cold hands touched his back. "You don't have to be afraid Trunks." he said. "I can't help but be afraid." Trunks said now crying again. "Calm down." said 17. Trunks just cried into 17's pillow. "Trunks look at me." said 17. "I don't want to." said Trunks his crying getting louder. 17 pulled Trunks to him and hugged him. This shocked Trunks and he immediately stopped crying.

"Why are you being nice to me?" asked Trunks wiping the last tears from his face. "I know how you feel." said 17 in a soft voice that was very unlike him "I have this dream, I think it's from before I was an android." "What happens?" asked Trunks with real concern showing for his captor. "These two men come. They try to take me and 18, but a woman stands between us. She is protecting us. One of the men shoots her and I feel a terrible pain. I guess I am incapable of feeling it now. I think she was my mother, and I know you feel that pain when you think of yours." he replied. "Why won't you let me go to her?" Trunks asked now getting angry. "Your mother is going to die Trunks." answered 17. 

"NO! Your lying! Your playing one of your sick little games on me!" screamed Trunks bursting into tears. Trunks tried to run from the room but 17 grabbed his wrist and held him there. "I tried to save her Trunks, I knew all along she was getting sick." he said. "You LIE!" yelled Trunks. "I watched you grow up. I watched her raise you. I knew she was getting weaker." said 17. "Stop it, Stop saying that!" screamed Trunks. 17 smacked Trunks and yelled "Listen to me. Your mother is going to die. She has the same heart virus that killed Goku when you were a baby. Now it has reached a new staged and she cannot be helped even by the medicine we have now." "I don't believe you." said Trunks.

"Fine, let her tell you then." said 17 pulling Trunks down the hallway.

* * * * * * * * * * 

17 opened a door at the end of the hall that led into a beautiful bedroom. On the bed a woman with blue hair was sleeping. "Why did you bring her here?" asked Trunks. "There was nothing else the doctors could do for her. I didn't want to leave her alone at Capsule Corp and she wanted to see you." replied 17 softly so as not to wake up Bulma. Trunks sat beside her and rested his hand on her cheek. "Then it is true." said Trunks as tears began sliding down his face. "I will leave you with her." said 17 leaving the room.

Bulma's eyes fluttered open and an expression of absolute joy spread over her face. "Trunks" she said. "Mom." was all he could say. He wrapped his arms around her in the most loving hug they had ever shared. "Mom, you can't leave me alone, I need you." said Trunks. "I am not leaving you alone." she said with a smile on her face. Then she told him what 17 had told her.

~ ~ Flashback ~~

"We have Trunks." said 17. Bulma glared at him, hating him. "I admit, when first we took him my intention was to kill him." stated 17. "You mean it isn't anymore?" Bulma asked confused. "No. I have had dreams lately about, my mother. Well, her death. When I found you unconscious I thought of that pain I felt when I woke up from that dream. So I wanted to save you." he answered. Bulma began feeling sorry for the android as he continued. "I watched you raise Trunks and in part you raised me too. I didn't want you to die too because I thought of you as my mother in this life. I don't want Trunks to have to feel that pain either, but there is nothing I can do now. Bulma pulled him down and hugged him as a single tear fell down his face. "You don't have to leave Trunks alone, I will take care of him." he said. "What about 18?" asked Bulma. "If 18 can't feel like this she isn't alive anyway, so I suppose I will kill her." he said. "Don't you love her?" asked Bulma. "If she can't love me, it's all an illusion anyway." he answered. Bulma hugged him tighter she didn't know he could feel this way. "Do you want to see Trunks?" he asked. "Yes, more than anything." she replied. He picked her up and flew out the window with her in his arms.

~ ~ End Flashback ~ ~

"This is... overwhelming." said Trunks sinking to the floor. "I know." said Bulma "Don't you ever worry about being alone. I know he is sincere. He loves you Trunks, He loves us both like his missing family and we never even knew it." Trunks chuckled and held her hand. "Once 18 is gone he will need you, and once I am gone you will need him. If you open up to him he will be there for you. Don't be afraid of him." she said. "That will be hard." Trunks said as tears started slipping down his face "With all the memories I have. I mean he killed Gohan, mom." "He is different now Trunks." she assured him as she fell asleep.

* * * * * * * * * * 

18 landed next to 17. "You are upset with me 17." she said. "No, I am just regretting something I have to do." he replied. "What's that?" she asked. 17 grabbed her wrist and with some difficulty wrestled her to the ground. "18 do you know what love is?" he asked. "17 what are you doing?" she asked. "Answer the question 18." he yelled. "No 17 I don't." she answered. "Then there is no hope for you." he said a few tears falling down his face. "17 your leaking." she said. "No 18 I am crying." he stated. "Why?" she asked. "Because it hurts me to do this." he replied. "Do what?" she asked. "I love you 18, I hope you can understand that someday." were the last words she heard as a wave of pain hit her and everything went dark.

* * * * * * * * * * 

17 lifted his sisters limp body and flew toward the ocean. He flew for a while over the ocean until he found the most beautiful blue waters. He kissed 18 on the forehead and said "I hope you found your peace." He then dropped her into the water and watched for a moment as her body disappeared into the depths.

* * * * * * * * * * 

Trunks sat in the den thinking when 17 came in. 17 walked toward his room but Trunks stopped him. "You shouldn't be alone right now." 17 hugged Trunks and said "I will be fine but how will you be?" "I hate sitting here knowing she is going to die. She knows it and she is probably scared." said Trunks. "I admit it, I am." said Bulma who was standing at the edge of the hallway. "Bulma what are you doing you should be in bed." fussed 17.

"I am not going to lie there and wait to die." said Bulma "I want to get it over with." "What are you saying mom?" asked Trunks. "17 will you do me this favor?" asked Bulma ignoring Trunks. "Wait! She is talking crazy!" screamed Trunks. 17 also ignoring Trunks said "If that's what you want." "Mom! No!" yelled Trunks. "It is." Bulma told 17 nervously. "You don't sound so sure Bulma." said 17. "I'm just a little nervous, wouldn't you be." argued Bulma. "I suppose." said 17. "Wait mom!" yelled Trunks. "Trunks, I can't take this pain anymore. I want it to end." she told him "Trunks please understand this is what I want." "Ok mom" he said crying. "I love you Trunks." she said and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you to mom." he said. "Trunks, stay here." said 17.

* * * * * * * * * * 

17 walked Bulma into the bedroom she had been staying in closing the door behind them. "Are you sure about this Bulma because I'm not going to ask again." he said. "Will you take care of Trunks for me?" she asked. "Of course." he replied. "Why do things like this always happen to me?" Bulma screamed now crying hysterically. "Bulma calm down." said 17. "I'm sorry." she said calming down a little. "Turn around." he said. 

She turned to face the wall and heard "bye Bulma." Then everything was overlapped by a bright light. She was drawn toward the light and all her pains were gone. 17 laid her body on the bed and walked toward the living room.

* * * * * * * * * * 

He walked into the living room to find a crying Trunks. "Did you hurt her?" choked Trunks through his tears. "No" 17 answered simply walking over to Trunks. 17 held Trunks and a tear slid down his face. "I'm sorry little brother." said 17. "It's ok big brother." said Trunks.

~ 6 months later ~

Trunks walked into the living room to find 17 watching TRL. "What are you up to big brother?" asked Trunks. "Nothing much little brother." replied 17. "Then I guess you won't care if I do this." said Trunks changing the channel to Outlaw Star. "Why you little..." said 17 playfully pouncing Trunks. "I have a secret weapon you know." said 17.

"What's that?" asked Trunks. "I like to call it the tickle Trunks until he says you can watch what you want." said 17 tickling Trunks. "Stop it! hahahaha! Stop!" Trunks yelled. "Can I watch what I want?" asked 17. "hahaha yes haha Yes!" answered Trunks. 17 let Trunks go but Trunks pounced 17 tickling.

"Haha no fair!" yelled 17 "Fine, hahaha watch what you want." "First you have to admit I won and say you won't pounce me when I let you up." said Trunks. "Haha fine." said 17. Trunks let 17 up and 17 pushed him against the wall tickling him. "Hey hahaha You said you wouldn't hahaha." yelled Trunks. "I said I wouldn't pounce you." 17 finished "and I didn't."

The rest of their lives were filled with happy memories like this. Trunks had the father figure he always wanted, and 17 had an emotion he couldn't get enough of, love. Even though they both missed Bulma, and 17 missed the sister he never really had, they lived for each other.


End file.
